


Forever Mine

by NathaliaWOA



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Angst, Butler, Canon Pairing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hiding, Original Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Runaway, SCP Foundation - Freeform, SCP breach, SCP on the loose, SCP-662 - Freeform, Unknown Past, eventual angst, slow build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathaliaWOA/pseuds/NathaliaWOA
Summary: A young-looking anomalous woman named Jenny decide to move on from her past and go lone wolf. Though, unexpectedly, she encounter another anomalous entity. A butler who refers to himself as Mr. Deeds. Despite encountering many anomalies before, this one captures her eyes the most. However, much to her dismay, Mr. Deeds is an SCP unlike her. An SCP that have his own mysteries. Will the two stick together till the end, or will the butler's unsolved mysteries and the foundation tear them apart?
Relationships: SCP-662 (SCP Foundation)/ Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. In the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I do hope that you enjoy my small little story I have going on. Honestly, I don't know how far this will go, but I'm always open for feedback and such. 
> 
> Jenny belongs to me and currently I do not have a proper drawing of her to display for you to see. Once I do have a drawing of her, then I will link you somewhere to see it. 
> 
> Do note that Jenny's past and power will be revealed in later chapters.

_‘It is HOT.’_

Jenny amuse herself with that thought, while she glances down at her feet burying in the striking yellow sand every time she steps down. The sounds of the sand sloshing beneath her is accompanied by a similar sound following right behind her. 

Who knows how long this has been going for.

Normally, Jenny is not one to complain, since she has been through worse, but she realizes that she simply cannot fly out of here. Stuck in this horrid dessert with a self-proclaimed British butler who is following right behind her.

A butler with his black-colored hair done in a ducktail that compliment his pencil mustache. Meanwhile, his attire consists of a black tux and gloved hands.

Even he, too, was suffering under the heat as he was sweating in all places unimaginable. Though, he continues to keep up with his professionalism in case his ringer, Jenny, is in need of his deeds. Given that she has yet to dismiss him.

Meanwhile, regardless of her neutral expression, Jenny mentally curse at that weird-teleporting entity for somehow blocking her mutation until…

“Is there any assists that you are in need of, Jenny?” 

Jenny stops and glance back at the paused butler who simply just smiled at her with sweat running down his forehead. That same smile he has been giving her since they met.

Jenny briefly checks the sun that blazes behind the butler and roughly estimated that the time is quarter past 6. “I suppose we can stop for the day and wait it out by then.” She softly sigh.

“Very well. Shall I set up a camp for you for the night?” 

“Sure.”

The two figures awkwardly stood still for a moment before the butler broke the silence with a hand gesture. “Shall I?”

“Ah, yes.” Jenny completely forgot the whole ordeal about the butler fetching items for them. So she turns her back to him and wait.

While waiting, Jenny recalls the moment that transpires a couple of hours ago. The moment she involuntary set foot on this desert. 

____________

Jenny’s sandals skid on the sand, while she supports her body above the ground to not fall. She immediately realizes the change in the environment when she was no longer in that God-forsaken building—the foundation.

Quickly bearing the fast motion in front of her, Jenny manages to dodge the huge falling mass by back flipping over it. 

Once landing on her feet, Jenny look straight ahead and notices the vast landscape of a desert with dunes extending over the horizon. But there was no sight of that thing around. A minute passed and still nothing.

_‘Great.’_

Jenny straighten up and hmph once she concluded that the being was actually gone. Without wasting a second, Jenny went for a transformation but nothing happened.

Still showing no visible confusions, Jenny tries again. Still nothing. Not even a small sprout of wings on her bare back.

Jenny slowly exhaled through her nose deeply while holding her forehead with one hand. 

_‘Just fucking great.’_

Jenny’s mutation was blocked via some unknown means, but she figures it was that being’s doings. How long this effect was going to last, she have no idea. 

Jenny looks behind her at the mass that landed several hundreds of feet away. It appears to be the wreckage that was created from her fight with that thing earlier. There were large debris of some wall, broken assembly tables, some stationery office items, and paper documents sprinkled all over. 

Jenny analyzes the mess to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Like an anomalous entity hidden under the debris and whatnot. Though, nothing pop out. 

Still analyzing the wreckage, Jenny slowly approaches it. Once she reaches her destination, she scavenge through the mess in search of anything that would be useful for her new ‘fond’ trip. Either it be a normal device or an SCP—what the foundation would call anomalous beings. Although, she wishes for the former, since she already has enough of those, but if worst comes to worst then she’ll take her chance. 

Unluckily for her, everything was just junk, until she noticed a bright gleam of light out of the corner of her eyes. Turning her attention to the gleam, a tiny bell lays in the midst of the land far away from the wreckage. It was not hard for Jenny to identify the object thanks to her eagle-like eyesight.

Though it was strange for a bell to be there given the content of the wreckage Jenny thought. Why would there be a bell in the foundation’s office area unless.

Since nothing else was useful, Jenny stay true to her words and make her way to the shiny object. Upon closer inspection, the bell was nothing more than a plain silver bell attached to a wooden handle. 

Jenny leaned over and pick up the bell. The bell was tiny compared to her hand. No longer than her index finger and no thicker than three fingers combined.

She turns the silver bell over and sees that it lacks a ringer inside. Although, there was an inscription etched on the edge, reading: “Forever Mine — S.J.W.” 

_‘Who?’_

Jenny quickly dismiss her thoughts once curiosity invades her mind. It would be a lie to say that Jenny was not interested in ringing the bell.

Gripping onto the handle with three fingers, Jenny proceeds to shake the bell before hearing—

____________

“I am done, Jenny.” A British accent interrupts her thoughts.

Jenny turns to see the butler already at work of setting up the buffalo tent he just fetch from God knows where.

Jenny just stand in silence gazing at him while he hammers the first peg into the sand.

She could see the butler’s chest arching forward and back at great depth. As well as the visible blotches of discolored spots all over his suit; armpit, chest, and lower back area. The butler tries to make it not noticeable, but his body failed him. He was suffering under the heat more than she was. 

He seem pretty human despite his anomalous properties. It kinda makes Jenny pity him. 

“Hey, Mr. Deeds. Do you need help?” Jenny blatantly ask.

The butler, known as Mr. Deeds, pause his activity and glance at her before speaking with that same damn smile, “I am fine, Jenny, thank you.”

Jenny almost rolls her eyes at his ignorance.

“Give me that.” She grabs the hammer from his grasp before he could even turn back to his work. 

It’s been a long time since Mr. Deeds ever had an employer take over his job for being incompetent. He always does his tasks to near perfection. So, for someone, like Jenny, to do this in front of him makes him mentally cursed at himself. 

Nevertheless, it is a request from Jenny so he listens. Though, it didn’t prevent him from looking sour for a brief moment before shaking it off and offer Jenny a smile, “Very well.” 

“Just set up the rods while I hammer theses down.” Jenny kneels to the other corner. 

“Of course.” 

____________

Once the tent was done, Jenny invited Mr. Deeds inside with her. Mainly just to interrogate the butler. Meanwhile, Mr. Deeds was delighted to get out of the deadly rays of the sun.

But before doing that, Mr. Deeds brought in food and water for the both of them at Jenny’s request. 

Jenny requested a grilled salmon and whatever Mr. Deeds would like for himself. He just grab the same dish as her’s. 

Mr. Deeds found it amusing on her choice considering that he guessed she was part bird due to her feather-like hair. Something he hadn't seen before.

Jenny found the meal to be absolutely delicious when she first took a bite. Though, she didn’t admit it but realized that her facial expression may say otherwise when she saw Mr. Deeds smiled brightly at her. 

Besides that, Jenny could get used to this. 

“So, let me get this straight. You are butler that appears when someone ring this bell.” Jenny holds up the small bell in her hand. “You can get any item a person desire from who knows where. Which you don’t know where or anything about yourself.” 

Mr. Deeds nods before adding, “Yes, anything that is possible for me.”

“And you don’t know why certain things are possible?” 

“Unfortunately, no.” He apologizes. 

“And your name is just Mr. Deeds?” 

“Yes.” 

“Hmmm.” Jenny thinks for a second before challenging him. “If you were to give yourself a name, what would it be?”

Mr. Deeds wince at that question before brushing it off with a smile, “Mr. Deeds is fine by me.” However, when Jenny raises an eyebrow at the answer, he adds, “But, I’m fine by any name you give me.”

“But, I’m asking for you to give yourself a name.” 

“Yes, Mr. Deeds.” He continues to smile.

Jenny did everything in her willpower to not facepalm at that moment. Instead, she just exhale in frustration. 

Mr. Deeds notice this as he apologizes. “I apologizes, Jenny. As you can see, not a lot of my employer gives me such an option. Thus, I am not good at doing this sort of things.” It did fill Mr. Deeds with guilt knowing that he was unable to fulfill her request. 

‘Well that’s a start.’ Jenny was relieved that Mr. Deeds admit his flaws, but she did wonder how long it would last. Deciding to move on, Jenny ask. “Speaking of employer, who is ‘S.J.W.’ ?” 

Mr. Deeds’ eyes widen and Jenny swore that he paled out for a second. “I-I,...ah-” This is the first time Jenny see Mr. Deeds like this. He was always professional with his tone of voice and word choice. But, seeing him as this hot mess raises a couple of red flags in Jenny’s head.

“I-I do not recall.” Mr. Deeds manages to pull himself together after a moment, but Jenny was not buying it.

“You do not recall?” She narrows her eyes at him, and, surprisingly, her tone was starting to turn cold and dangerous. 

The butler clears his throat with a gloved hand before reassuring her. “No, I do not recall who ‘S.J.W.’ is.” It was evident that Mr. Deeds was back to normal. 

“I find it hard to believe.” 

This makes Mr. Deeds panic on the inside, since he did not want to lose her trust so early on. “I assure you, Jenny, that I do not know or remember that person. I apologize for my initial reaction. I do not know what came over me. I apologize once again.” This time Mr. Deeds frown. 

Jenny’s face soften a bit as her muscles relax from the growing tension. She could tell he is telling the truth and figures it was a side effect of his amnesia. 

“It’s alright. I’m guessing it’s the same way when you don’t know anything else about yourself or your properties works?” Jenny slightly tilt her head to the side at her half statement.

“Correct.” As Mr. Deeds hates to admit, Jenny is right. She was speaking the hard truth. With this hard truth, he starts to grow uncomfortable but manage to keep it under control for his employer’s sake.

Jenny looks around the tent and notice how dark it must be outside given to how brightly Mr. Deeds’ lamp shines against the dimness of the tent.

“Hmmm, I suppose it is nighttime already.” Jenny mindlessly thought out loud. 

Mr. Deeds also follow her gaze and agree, “Indeed. I suppose that you would like to rest for the night?”

“Yeah, why not?” Jenny shrugs while she proceed to pick up her finished dish. Yet, the butler stops her from doing do. “Allow me.” He smiles at her as he grabs the plate from her hold.

Luckily, Jenny forbid her face from blushing at that moment when Mr. Deed had to lean closer to her to grab her dish. She glances up at the butler who stood up with the tray in one hand. 

Before Mr. Deeds exit the tent, he turns to her and ask, “Is there anything else you are in need of before I depart?” with his usual smile.

“No, no thank you.” At this point, Jenny decides to try to be a bit more polite toward the butler, since he has been nothing but be polite the whole time. 

“Very well, Jenny. If there is anything that you need from me I am always a ring away.” He nods over at the bell next to her. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Jenny stops him with slight confusion on her face.

“I do hate disappointing you, Jenny, but I do not know. I presumably believe I will be back into my bell. Then again, it is just a speculation.” 

“I guess it makes sense for now.” Jenny should have expected that by now.

“Oh, and Jenny, I do hope that my service has met your satisfaction today.” Mr. Deed smile hopefully. He was still somewhat sour at himself for being incompetent. 

“You did great today, especially dinner. So don’t worry about it.” This time, Jenny offer him a smile even if it was a small one. Mr. Deeds, of course, accepted her smile as he also noticed it was her first one. 

“I’m pleased to hear it.” He beam brightly before adding, “Well, goodnight, Jenny.”

Jenny reciprocate that feeling before the butler depart. 

Once he left, Jenny realizes that she has forgotten about her mutation. She guessed that Mr. Deeds has kept her occupied enough her to forget about her problem. She didn’t think it was a bad thing since he wasn’t a bad person. 

Jenny gives her mutation a try which succeeded. _‘Thank God!’_ Jenny feels the relief washing over her body when she sees her fingers turning into talons as she except.

Although, it was too late to do anything at that point. So Jenny turned off the lamp and shuffled into her sleeping bad. She moved the bell next to her and shifted into a few positions before finding the most comfortable one. Once she accomplished that, she took one more glance at the entry of the tent from where the butler left. Still wondering where the hell he went. _'Oh well, there’s always another time to find out.'_ With that, she closed her eyes for the night.


	2. A Way Out Maybe?

That night, after he left the tent, Mr. Deeds stop and ponder about that question.

_"'Who is S.J.W.?'"_

Oddly enough, just thinking about it makes Mr. Deeds anxious. He didn't know why he reacts this way but he just does.

It isn't the first time he experienced this. In fact, there were other times where that same questions get brought up over and over again. Only for it to be answered the same way as always. On top of that, he does not know anything about himself. His birthplace, origin, how he does his thing, or even his own real name!

As his way of coping with it, Mr. Deeds just forget about it all. After all, trying to figure himself out only makes his head hurt.

Mr. Deeds sighs as he shakes off his thoughts before glancing up at the starry night. He always enjoy watching the stars twinkle from above. It brings peace within him.

Remembering what he was doing, after a moment of silence, he glances over his shoulder to see that the lamp was turned off from the inside. Guessing that Jenny already went to bed.

Jenny is an interesting employer. Most of his former employers were human, or were almost human. Jenny didn't look as human as they were. Most notably, she have bird feathers for hair that were in a pattern of multiple shades of gray.

If Mr. Deeds recall correctly, from Lord Blackwood's knowledge on avians, her feather looks similar to that of the _Harpia harpyja_.

Mr. Deeds smiles at his remembrance of his dear old friend even though he was sea slug the last time they met.

Looking further, Mr. Deeds found it interesting how Jenny gives him the option to make his own decisions. No one has ever done that for him beside—

Mr. Deeds involuntarily wince in pain before he could finish his train of thought. Worse of all, he didn't even know where he was going with it.

As always, Mr. Deeds took a deep breath in order to recollect him. From there, he proceed with his usual thing.

____________

Jenny slowly regains consciousness once her eyes start fluttering open.

Based on how lit the inside of the tent was, Jenny estimated that it was early in the morning, probably 5 o'clock.

Jennys sits up from her make-shift bed, which was surprisingly comfortable, and stretch out her upper body with a yarn. After she was done, she then start to fix her hair by ruffling and preening her feathers. Her hair was a mess and she hated how it felt. She was just glad that she was alone. So, she took as much time as she needed.

While doing so, she recalls the events from the previous night. _'Mr. Deeds.'_

Jenny glances over at the side of the bed, midway of her cleaning process, only to see the small silver bell still there from last night. She figures she'll call him over once she was done with herself. Although she couldn't do much to the old sweat sticking all over her body, at least she was able to fix her hair.

Mr. Deeds eventually waltz into the tent after Jenny rang him up.

"Good morning, Jenny. How can I be of service today?" He greets at her brightly with a big smile and hands clasped behind him.

One thing Jenny notice for sure is that Mr. Deeds looks refreshing compared to yesterday. His hair was no longer a mess nor were there any sweat residue left on him, and his suit was all straightened out—wrinkle free. She envied that.

"Good morning, Mr. Deeds. I see that you look rather refreshing." Jenny eye at him with slight interest.

"Well, of course. I must look presentable at all times. It is part of the gentlemen and butler's code."

Jenny didn't bother asking him how he changed, since she figures she will get the same response. Although, it did not prevent her from asking, "I see. So, tell me, how does it feel like to be 'gone'?"

"I beg your pardon?" Mr. Deeds was slightly confused by her questioning.

"You know, when you are 'presumably' back in your bell. Like do you 'sleep' in some way or do you perceive time the same way as others?"

Mr. Deeds brings a hand to his chin as he appears to be thinking about this. As if he was trying to come up with some sort of explanation.

"I suppose it is the latter. I mean, if I am being honest, last night seem like it only happened a few seconds ago."

Jenny look pleased at his revelation mostly because he was able to make sense of himself for once. She could understand where he was getting with this, since she has seen this type of phenomena before, many, in fact.

"Does that make sense, Jenny?" Mr. Deed asks when he see how she was not responding.

"Oh, yes it does. I have experience that type of phenomena before so I am no stranger to it."

Mr. Deeds was intrigued by her statement but decided to not speak out of his term. Instead, he repeated his question from earlier. "I see. Well, is there any service you wish for me to do?"

"Alright, how about grabbing me a plastic bag?"

With that, Mr. Deeds fetched Jenny her plastic bag without question before grabbing breakfast for the both of them at Jenny's request. After breakfast was done, they swiftly took down the tent before Mr. Deeds put the stored the items away in his usual manner.

The sun was still rising from the horizon in which Jenny took the chance to fly out of the desert.

"Alright, Mr. Deeds. I have a plan for getting us out of here, but first I need you to go away."

"Very well." Mr. Deeds left her present promptly.

Once Mr. Deeds was gone, Jenny than transform into a bird. The bird she transformed into has a similar morphology to that of a common vulture. She intended for this transformation, since she would blend in better in the environment. Although, her form still retains her gray-scaled feathers and was slightly larger than a known vulture, she figures it would not matter much given to how high she will be flying. Not like anyone will get a closer look of her.

With that, she soar into the air.

While trying to find some indication of civilization from above, her mind wandered back to her previous flashback.

____________

_Ring!_

Jenny whip her head around in all directions when she heard that the sound did not originated from the bell itself. Red flags were already going off in her mind.

She could not pinpoint the origin of the sound, since she did not see anything out of the ordinary. Not until a voice speaks from behind her.

"Good afternoon, miss Jen—" _TWACK._

Before the mysterious person knew, they were already on a chokehold on the ground with their face buried in the sand.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jenny hisses coldly at the person under her. From the looks of it, it appears that the person in her grasp was a male dressed in some kind of black tuxedo.

The said person gasp for air and struggle against her hold. He found it hard to breath in his current position especially when some sand already entered his eyes and mouth. He tried to spit some out. The person was getting desperate for his life. So he choked out, "I-I'm Mr. Deeds. Y-you called for my s-service." while weakly pointing at the small bell that was a few feet away from them.

Jenny glances over at the bell before loosening her grip on him just enough for him to speak properly but firm enough to keep him in place. "What do you mean by that?" She glances back at him, only to be able to see his profile view.

Mr. Deeds took a moment to catch up on his breath and cough out the excess sand from his mouth. "You ringed for my service with that bell over there. I assure you, miss Jenny, that I am simply a butler and I mean no harm." He tried to sound calm and collected but it didn't help that his voice came out a little pleading.

The recipient narrows her eyes at him out of suspicion when he referred to her as her name. "How do you know my name?"

The butler was quick to answer her question with a "Well, you see, I—" but froze when he realized that he did not have an answer. He could not recall his answer nor remember where he was going with it. He knew it didn't look good on his end.

That did not please Jenny given that her grip tightened on him again. She started to take back her previous promise of taking any chance she gets to get out of this place.

"M-miss Jenny, please! You must believe me! I do not know how I know your name! I simply intend to serve you in whatever you desire. N-nothing more and nothing less!" At this point Mr Deeds did not bother to struggle back, since he realizes that his attempts were futile against her remarkable strength. All he can do is to rely on his words.

Jenny continue with her assault to the point she started to draw blood from his neck.

Mr. Deeds could only wince in pain.

Noticing his reaction, Jenny pause her action. The presence of his warm thick blood dripping down her fingertips, combined with his docile and weak state, force Jenny to reconsider her thoughts. _'He seem human.'_

In the past, Jenny had her fair share of encountering anomalies that gave out false appearances. Anomalies that, at first, seem human or had good intentions only to show their true nature afterward. In which results in Jenny getting her ass kicked to some degree.

Not only that, but Mr. Deeds' words were getting to her too. _"'I simply intend to serve you in whatever you desire.'"_ Could that mean that he could help her out of this desert?

Curses, she feel like she couldn't think straight anymore.

Swiftly, Jenny let go of him and allow him to get back up after keeping at a distance from him.

Seeing her permission, the butler slowly stood up as a way to show that he means no harm.

Once he completely turned and faced her, after tiding himself quickly, Jenny finally get a full view of the being who called himself Mr. Deeds.

He was a mess. His previous slick hair was ruffled up, and his attire was scuffled with wrinkles and sand. Not to mention the fresh bleeding cuts lingering around his neck. Regardless, Mr Deeds put on his best smile and posture, awaiting for his order.

"You said you simply wish to serve me for whatever I desire, right?" Jenny questions him suspiciously.

"Correct, miss Jenny."

"Can you get me out of this desert then?" She was hoping that he has some kind of power to magically teleport her or fly her out of this place.

"Well, miss Jenny, it depends on how you would like for me to assist you." At this point, Mr. Deeds took the chance to take in his surroundings noticing the vast different in the environment. He wondered how he went from the SCP Foundation to a desert.

At his word choices, Jenny started to lose faith in him. "Wait. Are you telling me that you can't teleport me out of this place or something like that?"

With no such luck, Mr. Deeds reply "Unfortunately, miss Jenny, no. The least I could do in this situation is to provide simply items such as food, beverages, tent, flashlight, and whatnot." He even flash a small frown toward her.

"Not even a car?"

"Unfortunately, miss Jenny, no."

 _'This is pointless!'_ Jenny burrows her head with one hand and exhale out of frustration. Great, she was now powerless and stuck in a blazing hot desert with a helpless butler.

"Fine, have it your way." With that Jenny turns around and proceed to walk straight ahead.

Noticing her disappointment, Mr. Deeds chimes in "Is there anything else I can do for you, Miss Jenny?"

"Yeah, fuck off will you?"

"With pleasure."


	3. Time to Get Out

“Yeah, fuck off will you?” 

“With pleasure.”

Jenny paused what she was doing after hearing that remark.

_‘What kind of response is that?’_ Jenny couldn’t tell if it was sarcasm or a genuine response, but, soon enough, the curiosity got the best of her. She was curious on what he could possibly mean by that. 

Jenny turns around only to find the butler nowhere in sight. It only further proves her speculation that the butler wasn’t human after all.

Although, the small bell was still in the same spot on the ground. 

Jenny encountered many anomalous beings and objects when she worked for CSO—Corps of the Superior One. The missions she would do includes combating them, transporting them, cooperating with them, and raiding some from the SCP Foundation or other group of interest. She faced so many anomalous in many different scenarios that she can call herself an expert in that field. 

Thus, it was a no brainer, at least for her, that the bell was the butler’s summoner. 

Despite her conclusion, Jenny continues off in her direction. It wasn’t like the butler would do her any good in her current situation. 

Yet, the further she walks away, the more she doubts her own action. She kept glancing over her shoulder at the bell, while endlessly replaying the butler’s dialogue in her mind.

Out of nowhere, Jenny rushes back over to the bell and pick it up from the ground. Talk about a woman who cannot make up her mind right away. It could be the sun making her rash then she normal is as she thinks to herself. 

With the bell in her firm grasp, she proceeds to ring the silver bell for round two. The same sound was produced as last time in the same exact manner. 

_Ring!_ The sound echo from behind her. However, Jenny made no moves. She was starting to piece together how this butler function.

“Good afternoon, miss Jenny. How may I be of service?” Mr. Deeds chime in from behind her like last time.

Turning around, Jenny finds herself facing the same butler as before. With a distance of a few feet away from her. Though, the difference between the two butlers was that this one was not covered in sand. Instead, he was perfectly clean. His suit looks as if it was just came out of the dry cleaner. His hair was nicely combed back and gelled, and the wounds on his neck were completely gone. No scars nor stains were present.

“Mr. Deeds, right?” Jenny asks.

“Correct, miss Jenny. It is I.” The said butler nods with a smile.

The way Mr. Deeds answer puzzles Jenny. He seem so genuine and nice despite their previous encounter. Jenny wonders if he remembers anything or is just being polite.

“Do you remember what happened last time I ‘ring’ you?” 

“Yes, I do, miss Jenny. I also apologizes for scaring you in the first place. It was very unprofessional of me.” Mr. Deeds even bow slightly at her. 

“Hmmm. I’m guessing that you only appear when no one is looking.” It wasn’t question but more like a statement since Jenny was sure of her speculation. In regards to his appearance, she figures it's his default look every time he is summoned.

“That is also correct, miss Jenny.” Mr. Deeds was impressed that Jenny was able to catch on without him having to explain much about himself. Though, it did not stop him from dreading the next question she asks.

“And why is that?”

Mr. Deeds wince briefly before returning to his normal state. “I apologize, miss Jenny. It’s just is.” 

Jenny took a moment to observe him. Any sign that indicates that he is lying. Yet, there was nothing out of the ordinary, and could tell that he was being sincere. Jenny decides to drop the topic. 

Moving on, Jenny asks “Okay, another question. How do you know my name, and what do you know about me?” This time Jenny was not afraid to narrow her eyes at him with a voice so cold and dark that it could scare any beings. 

Like previously, Mr. Deeds was on the edge on how to respond to her questions, especially the first one. It didn’t help with how Jenny appears to be when she ask those questions. Mr. Deeds knew that his answer would not please her. But, despite his panic, he had to tell the truth, and the truth was “Again, miss Jenny, I apologize. In regard to the first question, I do not know how I know your name. All I know is that you are currently a single lady who had not yet married nor have any children.” 

Jenny was silent at his response. Mr. Deeds worry if he said something wrong. Normally, Mr. Deeds is always on top of his word choices, and how he phrases them to ensure the best comfort for his employers.

Before, Mr. Deeds had the chance to speak, Jenny ask. “You also mentioned that you can provide food, beverages, and whatnot. What do you exactly mean by that?” Jenny was aware that the question itself may sound rhetorical. However, given how unusual the butler is, she believes he has some other methods up his sleeves. 

Even Mr. Deeds could not exactly explain how he fetch items, he decides to build off from her previous speculation. “Well, miss Jenny, I simply fetch the items you request for. However, do keep in mind that I can only fetch certain items. Items that I can possible fetch. I also have to leave your present to acquire them.” By then, Mr. Deeds watch as one of Jenny’s eyebrows raise up. So he adds “Would you like for me to demonstrate?” 

Jenny thought about it. If he was to pull something funny on her, she was sure that she can handle it and beat the crap out of him. “Sure.” she answers while putting unoccupied her hand on her hips and sway on one foot.

“What would you like, miss Jenny?” Mr. Deeds gesture at her with a smile.

“A glass of water is fine.” 

An awkward silence passed by them before Mr. Deeds spoke “If you may turn around, miss Jenny, then I would appreciate it. If not, then I can walk out of your line of sight. Either way is fine by me.” 

A bit hesitant, Jenny turn around with her back facing him.

A gust of wind wasn’t even given a chance to form when Mr. Deeds spoke out “You may turn around, miss Jenny.”

Following his order, Jenny once again face the butler. However, this time, he was carrying a silver tray with a glass of water on one hand and a small pristine towel wrapped around his other arm. 

_‘Wow.’_ Jenny’s eyes widen as she was impressed by his speed. Mr. Deeds proceed toward her with a courtesy smile on his face. He then effortlessly grab the cold beverage from the tray and handed it to her. The glass of water even have a slice of lemon wedged into the rim. 

“Thank you.” Jenny accepted the drink and glance down at it. The drink look normal as far as she can tell. Slowly rising the glass to her lips, Jenny stare down at the butler to see if there were any indication that the drink was tempered with. A slip up of some sort. 

Mr. Deeds just continuously smile at her. He was used to people reacting in the same way as she did, since he had a handful of employers who were suspicious. It did dishearten him inside from time to time, but he would always rejoice every time their suspicious were proven false. 

Jenny won’t lie that the coolness of the beverage did feel nice, especially in a hot desert. Though, she only drink half of its content before placing it back on the tray.

_‘The drink didn’t feel weird, yet.’_ Jenny thought before Mr. Deeds ask “Was the beverage to your liking, miss Jenny?”

“Yeah, it was.” Jenny then turns away to give the butler the opportunity to put away the drink. In which the butler oblige. 

With that, the two decided to start on their journey through the desert side by side. They mindlessly walked toward a direction that Jenny randomly picked. 

While walking, Mr. Deeds finally got a good look of Jenny’s appearance. She was a small petite woman with a height estimated to be around 5’5’’. Whereas Mr. Deeds was 5’9’’ himself. Her skin was fair which compliment her denim-colored sundress. Her dress was about knee length with two white stripes that goes along the end of the skirt. The top of the dress was a low V neck style that connects at the back of her neck in a knot. Leaving her back to be exposed. Her footwear was were beige-colored toe ring gladiator sandals. 

Jenny looked human except her feather-like hair. The top of her hair consist of small feathers that gradually increase its size as it goes down her length. The length of her hair goes past her shoulder. Meanwhile, the color of her hair consist a wide shades of grays in a specific pattern. In which the shade darkens toward the end. Not to mention, Jenny also have bangs. 

Other than that, Mr. Deed admits that Jenny is an attractive woman. But, he did wonder if she has some sort of powers like the SCP he encountered or heard of in the foundation. 

“So, are you an SCP?” The petite woman eye the butler who shook away from his thoughts.

“Yes I am, miss Jenny. I am designated as SCP 662.” He simply reply.

“SCP 662 huh?” Jenny tries to recall if she knows anything about him granted that there are thousands of SCP the Foundation currently have. So far, nothing rings a bell. 

“By the way, you don’t have to call me ‘miss Jenny’ just ‘Jenny’ is fine.”   
“Very well.”

A moment of silence passed before Jenny asked “What object class are you?” Jenny guess that he is a Safe Class SCP given the nature of the bell so far. 

“Safe Class.” She was right. 

“I see.” Jenny was glad he’s safe since it is unlikely for a Safe SCP to be dangerous compared to Keter Class SCP. “I take it that you were in the Foundation before arriving to this place.” She adds.

“Yes I was. Though I do wonder how I got to this place.” Mr. Deeds trails off as he glances around the landscape. He hopes that Jenny could provide him some answers for once.

“Well, you are in the same boat as me. Honestly, all I could understand is that some entity has some sort of teleportation ability. I was just minding my damn business until the fucker attacked me out of nowhere. From there, it was teleporting me to all kinds of places. Eventually, it teleported me to the Foundation before this place, and I guess you were part of the wreckage that came along.” 

Mr. Deeds gave Jenny a perplexed face at her explanation as not everything made sense to him. Jenny would have laughed at his reaction if it wasn’t for the heat. 

“So, um, is this entity you speak of is around, Jenny?” 

“I don’t think, but if it was then it would have been dead by now.” She nonchalantly answer.

Mr. Deeds was intrigued by her answer guessing that she means that she would kill the entity if she had the chance. _‘A strange woman she is.’_

After another moment of silence, it was Mr. Deeds’ time to speak out. “Apologize if I speak out of my term, Jenny, but are you any way affiliated with the SCP Foundation?” 

Jenny raises an eyebrow at his question before asking, “What makes you ask that?” 

“Well, it seems that you have a good amount of knowledge on the SCP Foundation. Last I heard is that the SCP Foundation is very secretive.” 

Jenny mentally applaud Mr. Deeds for his deductive reasonings. At least he wasn’t just a mindless servant. “As far as you should know, I am no way affiliated with the Foundation. I am not a scientist nor an SCP if you are wondering.” 

Mr. Deeds swears that the more answer Jenny gives, the more confusion yet intrigued he is. Deciding to not push forward, Mr. Deeds simply nod with a “I see.” 

“Anyway, what kinds of things did you do in the Foundation?” 

“What do you exactly mean by that, Jenny?” 

“Like the experiments or the usage they have on you?” Jenny emphasizes.

“I apologize, Jenny, but I cannot indulge those type of information to you.” The butler slightly grimaces. 

This spot Jenny in her tracks as she turns to the butler with a shook expression. “What?” 

“Again, Jenny, I apologize but the Foundation requested that I do not share any of this information with someone outside the facility.” It did ting Mr. Deeds with regret that he was unable to fulfill Jenny’s request but he must do what he is told to do. 

Jenny blinks at the frowning butler before exclaiming in awe, “I didn’t know that they could do that.”

“I beg your pardon?” Mr. Deeds was not following her.

“I mean I didn’t know that you can still following someone’s orders even after serving them.”

“Ah. well it is possible as long as the request is reasonable.” 

“Reasonable?” Jenny questions.

“Yes, reasonable.” Mr. Deeds affirm hoping that she would move on before she could make him uncomfortable again. 

Thankfully, she did as the two continue on with their journey.   
____________

After flying for, what seems like, a couple of hours, Jenny finally spotted a road about a mile away. _‘Civilization!’_

A plan was already forming in her head, while Jenny descend toward the ground. 

Time to get out of this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! sorry for the delay in posting another chapter. Honestly, I'm losing motivation in this story ^^. I will try to continue it but I can't make promises. Though, I will be interested in what you guys think about my story so far. Like what is your favorite part, what I could improve on, and whatnot. 
> 
> With that being said, I'm working on another story that peaks my interest at the moment. It is JoJo Bizarre Adventure Fanfiction called "Lab Partners". All I can say is that it is a Josuke Higashikata x OC and it takes place after Part 4 event. So yeah ^^
> 
> Also, a side note, CSO—Corps of the Superior One is my own created Group Of Interest.


End file.
